redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Demons (Race)
Summary Also referred to as Frieza's Race, Frieza Clan, Tony's Race, the Frost Demons are a mysterious and powerful alien race in Universe 7, Universe 6 and their respective timelines. In Universe 7 they have historically acted as ruthless Empire Builders and Planetary traders, with The Cold Empire(s) representing the pinnacle of their civilization. Outside of the Cold Family Dynasty however, members of this race are as varied as any other in their morality, personality and fighting prowess. This race is one of the most prominent in the RSG Xenoverse series, with protagonists Tony and Iced, as well as some if its major antagonists; Frieza, Cooler, Fridge and Antony being members. History and Culture Universe 7 See The Cold Empire Universe 6 Unlike their Empire Building cousins of Universe 7, the Frost Demons of Universe 6 have been more subversive in their influence on Galactic and Inter-Galactic affairs. The most prominent member of their race was Frost, who acted as the face of a Peace Keeping operation, stopping conflict and rebuilding war-torn worlds across the Universe, with the help of the Universe 6 Saiyan Sadala Defense Forces. In truth though, he was a war-profiteer, funding both sides of conflicts, portraying himself and his forces as "liberators", and then taking on the reconstruction contracts. Physiology and Attributes The Frost Demons do not fit neatly into Earth's 5 biological classes (Reptilian, Mammalian, Amphibians etc.) though they appear semi-reptilian on a superficial level. Defining characteristics of the species include; * An external hardened skin, typically referred to as "bio-armour" * A fully controllable tail * A shiny coloured cranial dome (similar shiny domed parts may appear elsewhere on the body includng arms, shins, shoulders and center of the chest) * Head or body horns, varying in shape and presence between individuals, and individual forms. * The ability to survive in a vacuum, without oxygen. * The ability to completely alter physical form through transformation. Frost Demons are one of the most physically diverse of the Dragonball Races, showing a vast range of shapes, sizes, colour schemes, head-types, bio-armour configurations, and transformations. Despite this diversity, the best known of the race - Frieza, Cooler and King Cold - all had white-toned bioarmour, pink-purple skin, and (until Cooler achieved a previously unknown "Fifth" form, and Frieza a "Golden" form) they had the same number and style of transformations. Most of these similarities can be put down to family lineage however, but the influence of these few individuals on outside perceptions of the species as a whole are unavoidable. In truth, this homogeneity is not uniform across the species, with darker or more colourful colour schemes and different transformations (or none at all) observed across this race. And then there's Loadman... Power Conservation and Transformation Like colour scheme, the ability to transform is not quite as straight forward as seen by the Cold Family's example. For the vast majority of Frost Demons, the form they are born in is the only one they will ever have. Since transformation is first and foremost a means of managing power, a lower class member of the race with a power level far below that of the "born warrior" Frieza would have little physical incentive to regulate it's power to a weaker and more easily controlled one. Furthermore, the designation of "True" forms is best done on a case-by-case basis. For Frieza, it is known that his "Fourth" Form is the one he was born in, and the subsequent Third, Second and First forms were progressively adopted to reduce and control his overwhelming power level. Meanwhile Tony is known to have been born in his equivalent "First" form, only achieving a "Second" through training in exile. The best explanation for this is birth power level, with Frieza having been born with a power over almost anyone else in the universe, while Tony was... well not, and while he may have access to the same forms that Frieza and other Cold's do, due to his lower starting level, he would be required to "work up" for greater strength, while Frieza "worked down" for greater control. Iced Kovacs is an unusual example of a Frost Demon who through fighting in the Time Patrol, and improving his body through training over this time, was able to surpass his original form and take on an improved one with a far greater power threshold (from which he was then able to spring board into a Golden form). Because of this, the terminology of "First", "Second" , "Third" etc. for forms is a general one, and not truly applicable to all members of the race, who often only have one, or in some cases (such as Iced) two or three. First Form This is the weakest form in terms of Max power level, however it offers far greater power management, allowing the likes of Frieza to remain in this form for day-to-day life. In the case of the Colds (Frieza, Tony etc.) it is the shortest form, and horns are horizontally straight out the side of the bio-armoured head. For Tony, an extra set of shorter horns were also present. For any Frost Demon without transformations, "First Form" would refer to their normal state. Iced Kovacs' "First"/true form is average height, with curved horns, and a faceplate. Second Form For Colds, the Second form increases height as well as power level. Horns then curve to up to a 90 degree bend. For Frieza, second form almost doubled his power level from 530,000 to 1 Million. This is the form most used by Tony since first using it in his battle with Frieza of own timeline. It offers reasonable control, improving with prolonged use. In the case of Tony, who never ascended properly to his Third Form, this form can be improved in smaller steps without full transformation, similar to a Super Saiyan's use "grades". King Cold, the father of Frieza and Cooler appears in this state. Whether this is an indication of a lesser power level to his son (not requiring a further transformation to bring it down to safe levels) or a degree of greater control over his hot-tempered child is unknown. Iced's achieved a new form above his base one which would count as his "second" (though in terms of power and appearance it appeared more like Cooler's Fifth). Third Form Third forms (known as "Assault form" by Frost of Universe 6) is in the case of the Colds and their Universe 6 counterparts, a long-skulled, bestial form, most removed in appearance from all others. Tony has achieved, but hasn't yet used this form, as Iced stated "With Youtube being Advertiser friendly nowadays, I suggest you never use this form AGAIN.", "Ridiculous" form while still in Second form, which pushed towards the upper threshold of what his second form could achieve without fully going into Third. Which, as Papi Cell stated is a non-balanced and rather slow form of Third Form. Fourth Form Fourth form (Sleek, Bald, ''or in the case of Frieza ''Final form) is a much smaller, slimmer form used by the Colds. It is known as Frieza's birth form, and the state Cooler is normally seen in. As an extremely powerful state, is can be difficult to maintain and regulate power usage unless well trained and possessing a calm demeanor. Both Frost and Fridge have appeared primarily in this form. While he has achieved this form, Tony says he doesn't wish to use it unless he has to. His "God Form" had a similar shape, but as it happens to be, he can't use that form after the not-so-decisive battle with Antony. Fifth Form "Fifth" form is a state achieved by Cooler in an effort to surpass the "final" forms of himself and Frieza. While ultimately fruitless, it proves that further training can produce an uncertain number of additional transformations, though the benefits of constant physical changes - rather than remaining in and training in a certain ideal state (Fifth form (present) in the case of Tony and King Cold) - are worth considering. Golden Transformation Through an immense amount of training, members of the Frost Demons have reached a point where they undergo a very different type of transformation. Only minimally altering their physical form, it changes their body and aura colour entirely, and boosts their power to levels far beyond anything before. In all cases this has been witnessed so far - by Universe 13 Frieza, Main Timeline Frieza, Iced, Tony and Fridge (as well as Papi Cell utilising his Frost Demon genetics) - it has taken on a bright Golden colour with a bright metallic shine. It is implied by Frieza that use of this colour was a choice (whether conscious or subconcious) in his case, meant to represent his renewed position "atop the pecking order" of the Universe. Following this assumption, in the case of his "Universe" 13 self, it may have been a response to witnessing the similarly golden appearance of Tony's "God Form" in battle years before. Likewise, Iced tapped subconsciously emulated both Tony and Frieza before him by creating a Golden Form for himself, as did Fridge when confronted by footage of the many Universe 7 Frost Demons battling in this powerful state. This form takes a lot of work to achieve, both in physical training and mental fortitude, and can drain stamina fast for those unable to yet control it. God Forms Not a true Frost Demon racial transformation, it was achieved first and so far only by Tony, by surviving the total erasure of the Universe, and jumping back to the moment of its destruction to stop it. Pale gold in colour, it uses a combination of God Ki (like that of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue) and a not wholly understood "Time" Ki. Since battling Antony, Tony has been unable to reuse this form, having it simply "blocked" following several precise blows to his body. IT is also a form Antony desires to understand and achieve himself, though has yet to do so. Through absorbing an egg from TokiToki, said to "contain all the time for a new Universe" Mira takes on a form with similar properties to this "God Form" but with a silver/purple glow. Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Frost Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists